


Grumpy, Not Grumpy

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: Based off a prompt I received: five times beca was grumpy (and one time she wasn't)Connect with me on Tumblr @icarli :D





	Grumpy, Not Grumpy

**1 -- The Flight Home**

“Okay, filters set. Which one do you like the best?” Chloe leaned over and shoved her phone in front of Beca’s screen--the only surefire way to get her attention when she had her headphones on and she was in what Chloe had dubbed _The Mixing Zone._

A scowl pulled on Beca’s face, surely because Chloe had interrupted her looping to shove _that dumb face_ in front of her eyes. “Dude,” she grumbled, yanking her headphones from her ears and onto her neck. 

“Oh come on, you’ve been at it for hours and I’m _bored_.” Chloe flashed a deadly Chloe Pout in Beca’s direction. “Help me pick. Please?” 

Beca huffed, rolling her eyes before they refocused on Chloe’s Instagram drafts. “Did you seriously pay for inflight wifi?”

“Maybe if my seatmate paid attention to me instead of her _sick beats_ I wouldn’t have had to,” she shot back with a fond grin. 

Beca bit the inside of her cheek as Chloe scrolled through five pictures--a montage of Chloe and Chicago from the night before, after DJ Khaled’s show. Five selfies. One of them smiling so hard it looked like their faces were about to explode, one with a super-serious model-type shot, one with Chloe kissing Chicago’s cheek, one with Chicago kissing Chloe’s temple, and the last one with them kissing each other on the mouth. Again. Beca felt the bile rise in her throat again and she clenched her jaw. 

“Well?”

“They all look the same to me,” Beca muttered.

Chloe scoffed. “They’re not the same, Beca.” 

“Then post all of them!” Beca grimaced as soon as she said it, wrinkling her nose in an apologetic wince. “Sorry, I just--it’s not you, I’m--” 

“Stressed.” Chloe covered Beca’s hand atop the armrest and offered a squeeze. “Hey, it’s okay. You mix when you’re stressed, and you just signed that big contract, I sorta figured--”

“Yeah, but that’s no reason to be a dick to you,” Beca said, heaving a heavy sigh. “I like the fourth one the best. Your face, it’s--the brightest, or whatever.” 

Chloe’s lips twisted into a grin. “So I needed to powder my face?”

“Not like that.” Beca huffed. “Your eyes. Your smile. You know what I mean.” Also, doucheface had half his face hidden because he was kissing Chloe, so that made the picture better, in Beca’s opinion.

She was still grumpy about it.

“Thanks, Becs.” Chloe released her hand and thumb-scrolled back to that picture, hitting the button to post it for all to see. Her _boyfriend_.

“Yeah, no sweat.” Beca shoved her Steinhausers back over her ears, gaze locked back on her laptop screen. When she started up her new mix again, she tapped her pastel beatpad much harder than necessary.

*

**2 -- A Midsummer Visit**

“How did I forget New York City smells like sweaty assholes in the summer?” 

Chloe scrunched her face in disgust, looping her arm through Beca’s. “I dunno, hotshot. Two months in LA and you’re already dissing the New York sunshine?” 

“LA heat is at least dry. New York heat is muggy and-- _ugh_ , gross, you’re sticking to me, Chlo.” Beca unlinked their arms and reached up to toss her hair into a messy bun. She didn’t care what it looked like anymore, at least it was off her neck. 

“Cheer up, would ya? We’re on our way to _the best_ rolled ice cream place in the city.”

“Should’ve taken a Lyft,” Beca mumbled.

 

Chloe chuckled. “A little exercise won’t kill you, you know.”

Beca glared at Chloe behind her aviators. “How’d you hear about this place, anyway?” 

“Chicago told me it’s his favorite ice cream spot in the city and he said _today_ happens to be Free Cone Friday so it’s the best day to go.”

“Free Cone Friday? So you’re saying there’s gonna be a line two blocks long?” 

“Beca.”

“Chloe.”

Chloe took Beca’s forearm and tugged her to a stop, an adoring smile shining at her. 

Beca frowned. “What? What’d I do?”

“Nothing,” Chloe said, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. “I missed the heck outta you, Mitchell. Even though you’re grumpy about the heat.” 

“And the line two-blocks long,” Beca reminded her. 

Chloe laughed, rolling her eyes. “You don’t know that for sure.” 

“Whatever. If it is, you can text your boyfriend the middle finger emoji and say it’s from me.” 

*

**3 -- August 14th**

“Notice anything different about me?” Chloe leaned into her hand as she beamed into her laptop camera. Aside from their week-long visit in July, they kept up with Sunday vidchat dates. 

Beca didn’t admit it to Chloe, but recording had been so damn lonely and she looked forward to her Sunday videochat sessions with her crosscountry best friend more than anything. “Uhh… you’re tanner?” 

Chloe brightened. “I don’t think so, but thanks! Look harder…” She leaned closer to the camera and lowered the lid--

\--so Beca caught a close-up view of Chloe’s chest. She leaned her face in her hands in a weak attempt to hide the blush that rose hard in fast in her cheeks. “Uh--your cleave--?” 

“No, Beca! My new necklace!” 

Beca blinked and then squinted. “Ooooh…” It appeared to be a small red heart outlined in little diamonds. “Is that, uh--a ruby? Or…”

“Yes!” Chloe repositioned the laptop so Beca could see more of her face and less of her chest. Oh, and the necklace. “Chicago sent it to me for Half-Valentine’s Day.”

Beca deflated for half a beat before shooting Chloe a wary look. “What the hell is Half-Valentine’s Day?”

“You know, six months after Valentine’s Day, six months before the next one…”

“Chloe, Valentine’s Day is a Hallmark holiday.” She didn’t mean to channel her annoyance with Chloe’s long-distance boyfriend into dissing the holiday itself, but she had no real reason to bitch about him. So when she saw Chloe’s excitement dim in her eyes, she rebounded, shaking her head. “Sorry. I mean, it’s great. It’s a nice necklace. Really pretty.”

Chloe offered a shaky, watery smile. “I thought it was super nice of him. I mean… he misses me a lot.” 

“He better. Or else I’m gonna fly back to Europe and kick his ass.” 

A soft laugh pulled from Chloe. “It sucks. I mean, I’m six hours from you to the west, six hours from him to the east…” 

“Yeah, it does suck,” Beca agreed, her throat tightening. Vidchatting helped, but it wasn’t the same. “Sounds like you should throw some money at this problem.”

Chloe’s brow shot up. “What, hop on a flight?”

“Yeah!” Hope bloomed in Beca’s chest. “I mean, your classes don’t start for another few weeks, right? You can definitely get a ticket for--”

“Oooh, and my passport doesn’t expire until December. Becs, you’re a genius!”

“I--” Beca blinked. “What?” 

“I’ll go visit him back in Spain! I can totes pull off a long weekend before classes start, you’re right. And he’ll be so surprised, it’ll be awesome!”

Beca felt like she’d been punched in the gut, and she forced herself to look away for a moment to compose herself. Realizing Chloe could see her, she did what she rarely ever did--she flat out lied. “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming, Theo. I’ll be right there.”

Theo had left the studio an hour ago. 

“Becs?”

“Sorry, Chlo. I gotta get back to work. This track--it’s kicking my ass, and the label’s gonna be pissed if I don’t--”

“No, no. I get it. Go slay that thing, rockstar.” Chloe shot Beca a trademark wink. 

“Cool, I will. Good luck with, uh--buying your flights and stuff.” Her fists tightened so hard in her lap she left crescent-shaped indents on her palms.

Chloe waved and blew Beca a kiss. “Love you, Bec!”

Beca managed a tight-lipped grin, saluting Chloe back. “Love you, too, Chlo.” 

If she only realized how much.

*

**4 -- The Date**

Two weeks later, Chloe flew across the Atlantic, and Beca went on her first date in two years. 

Lara worked at the Starbucks across from the recording studio where Beca spent the unhealthy majority of her waking hours. She had long, flowy red hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile that made Beca not care so much when they put too much foam on her latte. 

She wasn’t an idiot. She realized she had a type when Lara slid Beca her number on one of the coffee sleeves and Beca didn’t immediately throw it away. 

But Lara, sweet and pretty as she was, couldn’t seem to fill the Chloe-shaped hole in her life.

“Hey,” the barista said as they strolled down the beach at dusk. Dinner had been the cute kind of awkward, without too many long stretches of uncomfortable silence, but once they reached the ocean Beca went radio silent for a few minutes. “You okay, Beca? You seem like you’re a million miles away.” 

“Sorry,” Beca said, shaking off the sudden onslaught of memories and shoving her hands into her pockets, flashing Lara an apologetic smile. “Told you I’m not good at this sorta thing…” 

“Paying attention? Or dating in general?” Lara grinned. “‘Cause if you zoned out because something I said or did inspired some killer song lyric or melody or something… I’d be totally honored and not at all offended.”

Beca laughed. She laughed for the first real time in what felt like months, casting Lara a shy smile. “I kinda meant the second thing, but we can pretend like it was the first thing.” 

“Awesome! Don’t forget to thank me in your Grammy’s speech.” 

Beca rolled her eyes. “The album’s not even finished yet, dude.”

“So when it’s finished,” Lara asked, biting her lip for a moment before slowing her stride. “Are you gonna still come by every morning for coffee?”

The hesitation told Lara all she needed to know, and Beca stopped, casting her eyes out toward the rolling waves. “You’re… really cool, y’know.”

“I know,” Lara said, grinning and stepping closer. She took Beca’s hand and laced their fingers, studying her expression. “This is where the _but_ comes in, right?” She took a deep, shaky breath. “It’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay,” Beca said, hanging her head for a moment before summoning the courage to look back to Lara. “I thought I was ready for something like this, but I… I don’t think I am. And that’s not fair to you. I’m sorry.”

Lara offered a slow nod, squeezing Beca’s hand before letting it go. “Well, I appreciate the honesty,” she said. “You know where to find me if you figure things out and wanna give this a try, foam-hater.” With a warm wink that simultaneously made Beca want to laugh and cry, Lara gently touched Beca’s upper arm before walking away. 

Beca turned back toward the ocean and walked a few paces into the water, the warm tide rolling over her feet and ankles. As gorgeous and perfect as the sun setting in front of her was, she knew she was facing the wrong direction. 

*

**5 - The Worst First Day**

\--Beca (8:47a) -- Happy September 1 and first day of Vet School, Dr. B!! Let me know if you’re sorted into Gryffindog or Slytherchicken or Hufflepig or Ravencat!

\--Chloe (8:49a) -- Thanks, Becs, but the Hogwarts houses are already based on animals, y’know. ;)

\--Beca (8:52a) -- Whatever. Call me later and tell me all about it?

\--Chloe (8:54a) -- Of course I will! xoxo

\--Beca (1:19p) -- Hey, if you’re busy I totally get it, just wanted to remind you I’m thinking of you and hoping everything’s going great. Send me pics of any cute puppies, okay? 

\--Beca (6:08p) -- Thought your day ended at 3? I left work so call me whenever. 

\--Beca (8:31p) -- Chloe. I called you three times. What’s up??

\--Beca (9:02p) -- Seriously, dude. Don’t make me send Amy over to check on you. Starting to freak out a little. Call me?

\--Chloe (9:06p) -- Chicago dumped me.

Beca selfishly dreamed of this moment for months. She thought she’d feel relieved, like she still had a damn chance. Instead, she felt sorrow for Chloe, and anger toward that douchefuck for hurting Chloe on what should’ve been an incredible day. 

\--Beca (9:07p) -- That fucker. 

\--Beca (9:09p) -- Hey. I know I’m not there, but I wish I was. Call me? You don’t have to talk. I just want to know you’re on the other end, okay? 

One minute later, the phone rang. Beca picked up and heard Chloe’s breathing on the other end, intermingled with sniffles and choked sobs. 

“I’m here, Chlo,” she muttered through the phone, wishing she could physically be there. But she couldn’t. Not yet. “I’m here.” 

Beca kept the call connected for hours as she lay there in silence, waiting until she heard Chloe’s crying even out into even, soft snores. 

*

**6-- Halloween**

“This beard fucking itches.” Beca reached beneath the faux white fur to scratch at her chin, glaring at Stacie in her sexy Snow White outfit. “Remind me again why we all decided to go along with this?”

“Because it’s my birthday,” Stacie declared as she glanced at Beca over her shoulder, heels clicking on the sidewalk. “And we look adorable.” 

Because they’d missed Halloween (and Stacie’s birthday) together the year before due to various schedule conflicts, they all agreed to let Stacie choose the theme. Huge mistake, as it turned out, because they were (mostly) all stuck wearing white beards, oversized button-up shirts in varying colors over black leggings and tall brown boots, with a wide buckled belt to complete the look. 

“I can totally trade with you, Beca, if it’s that uncomfortable!” Emily called from the back, of their group as they walked through the streets to get to Stacie’s friend’s house party. 

“No thanks,” Beca called back. “I’d rather be Grumpy than Dopey.” Even though Dopey didn’t have to wear a beard, which really wasn’t fair. 

“Cheer up, Becs!” Chloe looped her arm through Beca’s as she had during her visit that summer, beaming at her beneath her white beard. 

“I literally can’t. I’m Grumpy, remember?”

“Well I’m Happy, so it’s my job to try.” Chloe had a rough September after the breakup, but she turned a corner in October, focusing in on her schoolwork instead. Beca was relieved to land back in NYC yesterday to find Chloe in chipper spirits. Holidays had that effect on her best friend and always had. 

“Achoo!” Jessica sneezed into her handkerchief. 

“Are you going to fake sneeze all night?” Flo asked, adjusting her colored dwarf cap. Stacie painted her cheeks pink and named her Bashful for the night.

“How else will people know I’m Sneezy?” 

“That’s why we made name tags, Jessica.” Aubrey, Doc, pushed her glasses up her nose, turning to survey the group. “Stay together, ladies! Remember--one group picture once we get there, and then feel free to split up.” 

Cynthia Rose flung her blanket over her shoulder. “Good thing you bitches made me Sleepy, it’s too damn cold out here.” She wrapped the blanket over her shoulders. 

“We’re almost there. You guys are the best.” Stacie rounded a corner, adjusting the red ribbon in her hair. 

Chloe leaned into Beca and lowered her voice. “Hey, hang back a sec?” 

Beca obeyed without question, motioning for Emily to walk around her. She turned and surveyed Chloe, searching for any signs of distress. “What’s up, you okay?” She wondered if maybe a big party with everyone was too much, if it was too soon. “‘Cause, you know, if you wanna turn back, I totally don’t need to go to this thing.” She reached up to scratch under her fake beard again. (Seriously, worst costume choice, Stacie.)

Chloe grinned, shaking her head. “You’re not gonna get out of this party that easily. I just…” She waited until the girls were out of earshot and tugged Beca away from the lamplight toward the entrance of a shadowy alley. “I didn’t get a chance to thank you. For… everything.”

Beca’s brow shot up. “What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been, like… the absolute best. I had a really hard time in September, and I know it was impossible for you to fly out then but the fact that you tried, that you tried to postpone your album release date for me, Beca--that’s--”

“Hey,” Beca shrugged, grinning beneath her beard. “Don’t mention that. You know how much you mean to me, right?” Suddenly, Beca was very thankful for the dimmer lighting and the beard as a flush rose in her cheeks. 

Chloe only nodded. “I do. I didn’t think I did, not… not in--the way I wanted you to.” Chloe wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. “Sorry, this isn’t coming out right. Beca…” 

“Chloe…” Beca eyed her, her heart suddenly thundering in her chest. Could she be…? No, no way. 

“Becs,” Chloe took a deep breath, schooling her expression into a more serious one. “You were there for me. You’ve always been there for me, no matter what. And even though I was really hurt when Chicago broke up with me, part of me knew he was just--he was filling a hole. A Beca-shaped hole. It wasn’t ever enough.” 

Beca’s jaw fell slack. “Chlo--”

“Wait, let me finish,” Chloe said, steeling herself and reaching out to take Beca’s hand, determination shining fierce in her eyes. “I thought this long distance thing meant I had to keep things shoved away. I was so damn selfish, wishing you stayed with me here, but I’m so--I’m so proud of you, Beca. And I need you to know that I--” She cut herself off, tightening her grip on Beca’s hand. “I want to be with you. As a friend, more than a friend. Physically, emotionally--I know the timing sucks, but timing’s never been our thing and we’ve managed pretty okay, right? And--” 

Beca didn’t let Chloe finish her ramble because she kissed her. She kissed her on the mouth hard, pouring every ounce of Chicago-induced-grumpiness into that kiss as she could muster.

“Beca, wait--” Chloe broke the kiss, laughing. “We have beards.”

Beca burst out laughing. “I don’t think we have time to unpack that right now,” she joked, tugging that itchy-as-fuck fake beard off as Chloe did the same. This time, Chloe stepped forward and met her halfway, backing Beca up until her back hit the side of the brick building. 

“Hi, hoes!” 

The familiar voice called from the sidewalk. Amy stood in her wicked queen costume with the rest of the Bella dwarfs plus Snow White Stacie behind her, all of them looking varying degrees of shocked and delighted. 

“Well it’s about damn time,” Stacie declared. “But I’m kinda freezing my ass off in these fishnets so…” 

“We’re right behind you,” Chloe said, beaming harder than Beca had ever seen her smile. 

Maybe she wouldn’t be a convincing Grumpy tonight after all.


End file.
